blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cecil Lambert
Captain |squad= |country= |workplace= |manga= |anime= |jva= |eva= }} is a and the current Captain of the Violet Orca within the . Cecil is an oddity among his peers due to his extreme advancements within the ranks, attaining captaincy at only age eighteen. Cecil is considered a child prodigy, and despite being a distant relative of House Lambert, has a considerable burden upon his shoulders as their only representative among the Magic Knight Captains. Appearance Personality History Relationships Battle Prowess Illusion Magic: Cecil is a user of Illusion Magic, which enables him to manipulate the senses of those around him to produce various deceptions. It is difficult to place illusion under any of the broader elemental categories due to its multi-faceted nature, with some claiming it could be put under any element depending on the user's abilities. Cecil has made no explicit comment on this, deeming it as something unnecessary given the Kingdom's priorities. As his position as Violet Orca's Captain would suggest, Cecil is extremely skilled within the use of this particular Magic, with rumors floating about that he in-fact deceived the other Captains in order to reach his position, although the truth of those rumors are unknown. Illusion Magic functions around the basis of manipulating the five senses of entities through the dispersal of one's mana into the entity's sensory systems. Although it is normally used against sentient entities, any existence that is capable of "perception" may fall under the trap of Cecil's Magic. When Cecil's mana enters the sensory system of another, there are two immediate reactions that may follow: immediate expulsion, or integration into their mana circulation system. The reaction that occurs depends on an individual's mana sensitivity and control. Should they be particularly sensitive to mana, an individual may feel as if they are under some kind of influence, but if their control does not exceed Cecil's own, they will not be able to escape the illusion without external assistance. Cecil's proficiency within Illusion Magic is staggeringly high, to the point where he can seemingly perform illusions on any sentient being with minimal movement or warning. The illusions the Violet Orca Captain performs can happen on a wide variety of scales and varying types. These range from otherworldly displays, to simple sleights-of-hand. That being said, the true prowess of an illusionist does not lie in the images they evoke, but rather, the reality of those very images. Considering Cecil's position, it is not difficult to assume that he can create extremely realistic illusions, to the point where only the most seasoned of veterans could escape from an illusion he has conjured. After all, it is not conscious awareness that will allow you to escape an illusion, but rather, the awareness your body's senses hold. Should your body be unwilling to part with the illusion, then the illusion will be considered reality and have detrimental psychological effects on the victim. The cost of these illusions on Cecil's magical power varies depending on the type of illusion he is performing on, and how realistic he intends on them being. Grandiose illusions that have very little realism do not require as much magical power and precision to perform, for one does not have to directly manipulate the senses in order to ensure they persist in the mind of an enemy. Those illusions that Cecil would like for opponents to be deceived by, however, have a higher cost and magical control requirement depending on how far Cecil wants the victim to be deceived. After all, to control one's magical energy circulating in another person's body is an extremely difficult task, especially considering the senses that must be manipulated. Nonetheless, with Cecil's advanced skills, even these do not prove to be a major hurdle when it comes to his combat prowess. *' ': *' ': *'List of Spells': :*'Mirror Flower, Water Moon' (鏡花水月, Kyōka Suigetsu): :*'Fox Wedding' (狐の嫁入り, Kitsune no Yomeiri): :*'White Marsh' (白沢, Hakutaku): Trivia Quotes References Category:Magic Knight Category:Magic Knight Captain Category:Violet Orca Category:Magic Knights Captain Category:Males